Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a drive method of an imaging device, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A row selection unit of an imaging device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-244329 has a plurality of storage units that store addresses of a row to be read out, a row to be shuttered, and a row on which the potentials of photodiodes are fixed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-244329 discloses that this configuration allows the imaging device to set a row to be read out and a row to be shuttered while fixing photoelectric conversion units on a part of rows to a reset state.
The imaging device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-244329 requires a third storage unit to store, in a time-division manner, decoded values corresponding to addresses of a plurality of rows on which a readout has been completed. Furthermore, this imaging device requires an operation that deletes the decoded values corresponding to those rows from the third storage unit in a time-division manner in order to put photodiodes from a reset state to a charge accumulation state. This results in a complicated drive method of the imaging device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-244329.